That's life
by Eraman
Summary: A silly love one shot that refused to leave me alone when I tried to work on Friends forever. Bomba's hurt because Tugger has just dumped her for Cassandra will there be someone for her there and is this just how life is?


That's how life is, it is filled with ups and downs. Of happy times and sad times and this was a sad time. Tugger had just dumped her… for Cassandra of all cats! Cassandra that was at least four years younger than him… and Bombalurina. Oh how she wanted to hurt that smug Abyssinian queen that thought she could rule the world. Bomba always stayed true to one tom, the one she was with at the moment.

But Cassandra would flirt with any tom and just come to her tomfriend, Admetus, when she was sad or scared. Bomba could only think of one word for her, bitch. EC Cassandra was so false and Tugger was too! Bomba was sitting on TSE 1 watching Cassandra and Tugger making out on the other side of the clearing. She jumped off the car and stalked out of the clearing and the yard and down the streets.

* * *

It had become dark when she finally stopped in the park and started to cry. She cried her heart out and heard a soft voice say:

"What's the matter love?"

She turned around and saw a tall black and white tom, with honey colored eyes.

"What do you want", she spat in her sorrow.

He smiled gently and sat down beside her in the damp grass.

"I just saw the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen", he said.

"So what's that have to do with me?" she asked.

"She was very sad and even though her face is swollen from crying and she looks really depressed she is still really beautiful."

She felt herself blush.

"Forget it patches", she said. "I just broke up with my tomfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that love. I guess that's how life is. It's a shame really. Letting a beautiful queen like you go… what's his problem?"

She giggled. "A lot."

"You know something I've learned over the years is that when the heart aches sing, just sing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's easy to express your feelings through singing and music heals and makes you happy again."

"I haven't thought of that…"

He smiled. "So what's your name queen of my dreams?"

She blushed. "I… I'm Bombalurina."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful queen."

"Stop saying that I'm beautiful."

"I can't deny the truth."

"How can you even love someone like me?"

"Well I don't know, all I know is that a life without love is a poor life."

"Still… please I… I need to be alone."

"I understand Lina." He rose.

"And not just for tonight", she said. "Please I can't be in a relationship right now."

"Take your time Lina. I can stand being friends. That's just how life is, you can't get what you want all the time and can't be happy all the time."

She looked at him and saw a gash on his leg and noted that he looked really handsome, even though he was rather dirty. She also took note of something else… he didn't have a collar.

"Well friends should know something about each other", she said softly.

"I know that you are a Jellicle", he said smiling softly. "I've seen you around the yard."

"How come I haven't seen you?"

He shrugged. "I'm an alley cat, you wouldn't see me if you didn't know where to look."

She looked at him again and at the gash on his leg.

"Has someone looked at that?" she asked.

He followed her gaze. "Well not a professional."

"What happened?"

"A run in with a pollicle. He tried to eat a few kittens."

"You're the blur!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

"Those kittens you saved, they were Jellicle kittens! They tried to describe their savior but only remembered a blur of black and white!"

The tom chuckled. "Yeah that sounds like me… a blur in the world all moving stream."

She sighed. "Come on handsome let's get you to the yard and our healer can take a look on that leg."

He smiled and followed her.

* * *

"Hey Bomba", Tantomile asked during the queen talk a bit later. It was her, Bomba, Demeter, Exotica, Teazer and Cassandra that used to sit around and gossip a bit.

"Yes Tanto what is it", Bomba asked.

"Who was that tom that you came here with? He's really good looking."

"Huh… Oh! That is err… uh… that's…"

"He didn't give you a name?"

"Actually he didn't… but I know who he is!"

"Oh", Demeter asked.

"Yes! He's the 'blur'."

"That's the cat that saved the kittens?" Demeter exclaimed. "Is that how he got hurt?"

"Yes."

"He's handsome", Exotica said. "And seems nice."

"I say", Cassandra said with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Forget it", Bomba said. "He won't have eyes for you."

"That's what you think."

* * *

The next day found Cassandra utterly furious. The tom had rejected her! Bomba was really happy about it. She got to know that Munk wanted the patched tom to stay with them as a part of the tribe. She also found out that they already knew each other, since kitten hood. But the patched tom had been living on the streets and was making it just fine. So he'd never seen a reason to become a Jellicle… until now.

* * *

A few weeks later

It was the Jellicle ball and Tugger and Cassandra was dancing a solo to spite everyone else. Bombalurina sat beside the patched tom, still annoyed that she didn't know his name _and_ annoyed at Tugger and Cassandra.

"You know they are doing this to spite _you_", the tom said.

"I know that… what's your name?"

"What?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I always forget to ask you."

He chuckled. "For weeks? Very well... I'm Alonzo."

Tugger lifted Cassandra off the ground and mocked Admetus. Cassandra tried to catch Alonzo's eyes but when he didn't care she flirted with Admetus. He looked really hurt by their actions.

"Now that's just cruel!" Bomba yelled and rose.

"What are you going to do?" Alonzo asked.

"This…"

Bomba stalked out into the clearing and shoved Tugger and Cassandra to the side and started to sing:

**_That's life, that's life  
So much falseness lives here  
The one you lose someone else win  
So hold onto the friend you care for_**

**_He came at spring time, like a spring wind´  
_****_He got all my love and took it all  
But then came autmn and all the love  
He swore would last forever just died_** – She felt a tear go down her cheek but wiped it away and looked at the Jellicles that was watching her with interest. Alonzo smiled at her and it made her feel all warm inside. She smiled and sang louder and more assure of herself.

**_That's life, that's life  
So much falseness lives here  
The one you lose someone else win  
So hold onto the friend you care for_**

**_He got another, I've seen them  
He seems happy and she's young_** – he glared at the pair.  
**_What I've learned is this  
When your heart ache sing just sing_**

**_That's life, that's life  
So much falseness lives here  
The one you lose someone else win  
So hold onto the friend you care for_** – She locked eyes with Alonzo and smiled and walked over to him.

**_Our life is poor without love  
I got another who loves me  
His old love has been rejected  
I'm sure she wonders who I am_** – Alonzo smiled at her.

**_That's life, that's life  
So much falseness lives here  
The one you lose someone else win  
So hold onto the friend you care for_**

**_That's life, that's life  
So much falseness lives here  
The one you lose someone else win  
So hold onto the friend you care for_**

Alonzo held out her arms and she sat on his lap and snuggled up to him. Noticing Exotica doing the same to Admetus.

"Thief", Alonzo whispered in her ear.

"I know but I bet you love me for it."

"Very much."

* * *

**Song is not mine it's song from the 60's (originally in Swedish with my translation :P) by Anita Lindblom.**


End file.
